girlsinthehousefandomcom-20200214-history
Duny
Duny EveleyBack Off, Couple Stuff é uma das três personagens principais da série, ela é a responsável pelo marketing da pensão da Tia Ruiva, mas também aproveita para fazer propaganda de si mesma, e junto com Alex e Honey, mora na pensão. Aparência Duny apresenta um corpo alto com muitas curvas e pele branca. Seu cabelo é longo e loiro natural,porem no espisodio da segunda temporada goodbye è revelado que em 2007 quando seu noivo a abandonou no altar ela decidiu mudar para esquecer dele, ela tingiu o cabelo de preto começou a ouvir rock e bandas como : Evanescence e usou roupas góticas. Duny tem olhos castanho-claros e possui uma beleza tropical. Geralmente usa roupas curtas e salto-alto e em comparação com suas amigas é a que mais troca de penteado, ficando atrás somente de Julie. Personalidade Duny é extrovertida e sarcásticalinda chata , adora fazer piadas, principalmente tirar sarro das pessoas. Ela se irrita facilmente e não se intimida em gritar com as pessoas, faz isso sempre, mesmo com a presença de um policial. É considerada uma megera. Ela possui um comentário ácido para todas as situações e adora zombar de Alex. No entanto, apesar da personalidade forte, a pode ser cuidadosa e bondosa quando quer em algumas poucas situações. Duny também demonstrou durante a série ser bastante grata com as pessoas que a ajudam. Sua melhor amiga é Honey, as duas moravam na pensão em 2007 antes de Alex e Julie chegarem.Seu signo é Leão com ascendente em Áries e lua em Capricórnio. Ou seja linda deusa grega. Desafetos Participante - Copy.png|Competidora Simon.png|Simon Lana Del Rey - Copy.png|Lana Del Rey|link=Lana Del Rey Brenda loka.png|Brenda|link=Brenda Secretaria full 2 - Copy.png|Secretária Velha full - Copy.png|Dona Tatiana Ediane full.png|Ediane|link=Ediane Chefe emo gótica.png|Líder emo-gótica Lisa.png|Lisa|link=Lisa Mãe da Barbara.png|Mãe da Bárbara|link=Mãe da Barbara James profile.png|James Roberto|link=James Roberto Discografia Aparições: 1ª Temporada * Date Night * Strange Events * Young Generation * Back Off, Couple Stuff * Santa Doesn't Give a F * Revenge Play * Welcome Back, and Baby * OMG 2ª Temporada * April Fools * Holy Thievery * Alex Goes Out * Tale of a Handsome Neighbor * New Girl * Devil's Due * Trees, Trees and More Trees * Sexy Trap * Goodbye 3ª Temporada * Bikini Contest * Hot Dogs / Date Night 2 (Somente voz) * One Flew Over Ruiva's Nest * One That Got Away * Kendra's Birthday Curtas * Vira Essa Cara Agora * Desgraçada da Escuridão Especiais * Girls In The Haunted House * DUNY AS A KID * Disk Duny * Duny na TNT Curiosidades * Duny já foi gótica na época que foi abandonada no altar. * Sua influência na infância foi a mulher rica da cidade, Cassandra, já que tinha poucos amigos. * A voz de Duny é genética, por isso ela é masculina e por isso faz muitas pessoas a confundirem com um travesti. April Fools * Duny possui seu próprio spin-off da série Girls in the house o nome dela é Disk Duny e geralmente fala sobre celebridades e assuntos polemicos. * Duny já foi no American Idol mas ela não passou por cantar horrivelmente, apesar dela possuir um álbum de músicas e na qual ela canta muito bem. * No episodio One That Got Away é mostrado o noivo que largou Duny no Altar, o Cooper. Referências Category:Personagens Category:Personagens da 1ª temporada Category:Personagens da 2ª temporada